Harry Potter y el nuevo Ryddle
by picasso ryddle
Summary: Es simpático replico ron pero tiene un toque chulo que…Lo hace irresistiblesonó una voz dulce detrás de ellos ¡violeta!exclamo harry al ver a su primahola, oye ¿Quién son los campeones de slytherin?Para variardijo con un tono reprochadoryo y draco malfoy,
1. 1el expreso de hogwarts

**Harry Potter y el nuevo Ryddle**

**1.El expreso de hogwarts**

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba apunto de partir de el anden 9 y ¾ ,Harry y sus amigos Ron y Hermione encontraron un compartimentó de seis vació y entraron colocaron los baúles y se sentaron a comentar cosas, como que Harry había estado muy acaramelado con Ginny ese ultimo mes :

-Es lo que se hace con una novia,¿no?-dijo como respuesta Harry.

-como…que…novios…pero-balbuceo un sorprendido Ron-¿pero que estas diciendo?tu y mi hermana novi…

-¡Que bien harry!-corto tajantemente hermione-es fantástico q mi dos mejores amigos estén juntos

-Ya-dijo Harry tocándose la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

Entonces de repente se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y apareció un chico muy alto de expresión fuerte y corpulento, si no es por su baúl los tres amigos hubieron creído q era un profesor, en el pelo llevaba una cresta de pelo largo y engreñado, y el resto del pelo lo llevaba engominado y hacia arriba, el chico movió el pelo chulamente y exclamo"buff" al mirar a Hermione :

-Bueno me invitáis a sentarme o he abierto el vagón equivocado-dijo el extraño ante la antena mirada de los amigos-

-No-dijo hermione retirando los libros de su lado-siéntate

-Bueno yo soy Picasso Ryddle –dijo al sentarse-¿y vosotros?

-Hermione Granger –empezó a presentar Harry-Ron Weasley y yo soy Harry…

-chaval no necesitas presentación-lo interrumpió picasso-tu eres el niño que vivió "Harry Potter" no te creas que me impresionas

En ese momento se volvio ha abrir la puerta del compartimiento y apareció Draco Malfoy seguido de sus dos inseparables amigos Crabbe y Goley

-Potter-dijo arrastrando las palabras Draco- he conocido a tu nuevo amor podías haber elegido alguien mejor q un weasley

Hermione hiba a hablar pero picasso la corto:

-ese pelo….-dijo-

-Que le pasa a mi pelo-dijo draco-y tú quien eres otro asqueroso sangre sucia

-soy sangre limpia-contesto picasso –me llamo picasso ryddle

Al oír ese nombre Malfoy y ahogo un grito pero giro la cabeza para los lados en señal de negación y dijo:

-Ibas a decir algo asquerosa sangre sucia-dijo mirando a Hermione

-no te voy permitir q le hables así malfoy-dijo muy enfadado picasso

-¿y me lo vas a impedir tu?-dijo malfoy con señales de odio en sus ojos-¿Cómo?

-As probado alguna vez la maldición cruciatus –dijo en tono amenazador picasso-

-¿Y quien me la va hacer probar?-contesto malfoy-

Yo-amenazo picasso

Una carcajada sonó en el compartimiento junto a un susurro de "crucio" y a los alaridos de Draco mientras caía al suelo y pataleaba ante la sorprendida mirada de los otros cinco. Cuando la maldición fue abortada todo quedo en silencio, solo se oían los gemidos de dolor de Draco .

-Me las pagaras-gimió Draco-te lo juro

-¿y quien me lo va hacer pagar?-se burlo picasso mientras Draco intentaba levantarse para irse-¿tu padre desde Azkaban o mi maestro que es el suyo?

Draco lo miro con odio y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, en el compartimiento en vez de las carcajadas habituales hubo un silencio estremecedor que solo se rompió cuando Picasso dijo:

-Bueno es lo que se merecen esto tipos, vosotros no iréis a decir nada de lo que a pasado

-no-contesto rápidamente Harry –nosotros no diremos nada-

Aunque –continuo ron- Hermione con su …..

Yo no diré ni palabra-contesto ella mientras miraba acarameladamente a picasso q se tocaba el pelo y miraba a ron –por cierto ¿tu que haces aquí?¿a que viene ese apellido…ya sabes…raro?

-ja ja ja-río picasso-mi apellido se parece a alguien que no os gusta ¿verdad? Este apellido me a traído muchos problemas, me confunde con Voldemort ,creen qúe soy de su familia , pero la verdad es que no piensan, yo soy totalmente sangre limpia y el padre de voldemort ,que es el que tenia el apellido Ryddle, era un muggle ,no era ni siquiera un sangre sucia, aunque no me guste esa expresión-añadió viendo la cara de Hermione-la verdad es que he tenido mucha relación estos dos últimos años cuando revivió me busco y me enseño muchas maldiciones y conjuros además yo era un alumno muy aplicado, el creía que yo iba a ser su descendiente ,pero yo un día conseguí escapar, y Dumbledore me ha dado cobijo en este su colegio para el ultimó año antes de que pase lo que creenque va a pasar que me convertiré en uno de los mejores aurores de la historia

-nosotros también intentamos convertirnos en aurores-dijo harry.

-¿los tres?-pregunto picasso pero estaba claro que se dirigía a la joven bruja–

-por suerte-contesto rápidamente Hermione-estamos los tres.

-¿y tu de que colegio vienes picasso?-pregunto ron.

-lo siento, lo único que puedo deciros es que esta en España

Siguieron ablando durante el trayecto de las vidas de los otros y conociéndose mejor paso el carrito de los dulces y una pequeña sensación de las cosas que compro Picasso le llevo a preguntar a Harry:

-¿tus padres tienen mucho dinero?-

-Me temo Harry que estamos en las mismas-contesto mirando hacia arriba Picasso-Mi padre murió a manos de voldemort, por que creía que era de su familiay mi madre ….prefiero no hablar de ella nunca he querido contar la historia que no se ni siquiera si es verdad.

Hay se zanjo la cuestión y luego empezaron hablar de quiditch intentaron explicarle a Hermione cuales eran los mejores equipos del mundo que había algunos de España por que eran muy pocos, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y apareció ginny seguida de otra chica muy guapa, la prima de Harry la slytherin violeta potter(gracias violet potter y no te cabrees por que utilicé tu personaje es que me encanto).Sorprendentemente el saludote ginny a Harry fue un beso en los labios .

-Hola-dijo violeta y todos se sobresaltaron por que se habian quedado embobados en la muestra de cariño entre Harry –creo q eso son cosas suyas,¿no?

-¿Quién son estas dos bellezas?-preguntó picasso-¿Harry?

Ah, si-sonó como si Harry hubiera salido de un coma-son mi novia ginny weasley ,y mi prima violeta Potter-

Dios, que suerte tienes con esta prima-dijo picasso-

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Ron y Hermione casi a la vez-

-porque….-dijo aguantándose la risa-cuanto más primo más te la arrimo-

Todos rieron excepto hary y violeta q se ponían muy rojos

-si, pues el año pasado tuvo un romance muy prometedor con su queridísimo draco-dijo malvadamente ginny-

-después casi lo mata –dijo Hermione-pero se quisieron jajajaja

Las risas y las bromas se sucedieron durante el resto del trayecto hasta que llegaron al castillo y se montaron en los carruajes con los caballos q solo un o pocos veían y resulto que picaso también los veía y empezó la ceremonia de selección en la que iba a ser seleccionado picasso tambien.

pero eso es otro capitulos el 2. la selección y la caja de sorpresas llamada picasso


	2. 2la selecion y la caja de sorpesas ll

**2.SELECCION Y LA CAJA DE SORPRESAS LLAMADO PICASSO**

Ryddle, Picasso-llamo por fin Mcgonagall-

Ummm-empezó el sombrero seleccionador una vez que tubo debajo a Picasso-ese apellido no corresponde contigo chico, veo una conexión con el que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado pero no es familiar es algo menos allegado pero igual de importante, en fin… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sonrió y se dirigió a sentarse al lado de harry, al llegar le pregunto que por que siendo primos uno estaba en slytherin y otro en gryffindor Harry se limito a girar la cabeza para los lados en señal de negación, estaba demasiado absorto en la belleza de ginny como para contestarle adecuadamente. Cenaron normalmente presentaron a Picasso a todo el mundo de la clase y les explicaron por encima su historia sin muchos detalles hasta q por fin los platos se vaciaron mágicamente y Dumbeldore se levanto y anuncio q el nuevo profesor de artes oscuras iba a ser el profesor R.J.Lupin para contento de los gryffindor y descontento de los slytherin

-recordar a los de primer año-corto el murmullo Dumbeldore –que el bosque de los terrenos esta prohibido para los alumnos de cualquier curso-y miro a Harry y sus compañeros-recordar q el señor flitch me a dicho que la lista de objetos prohibidos esta en su despacho y por ultimo la sorpresa este año además de el ya habitual campeonato de quiditch este año hemos organizado torneos de duelos que estarán repartidos en grupos de dos cursos en dos cursos los de 7ª y los de 6ª,los de 5ª y los de 4ª y los de 3ª y segundo ,habrá clasificatorias de cada casa de la q solo pasaran dos representantes por casa, las clasificatorias empezaran el viernes serán supervisadas por los jefes de casa que os explicaran las reglas hasta entonces podéis apuntaros. BUENAS NOCHES.

Al salir de el gran comedor hacia la sala común comentaron , Ron, Hermione , Ginny , Neville , Picasso y Harry que se apuntarían esa misma noche y esa mismo hicieron en un cartel que ponía que el jueves se anunciarían los horarios y los enfrentamientos. Esa semana paso muy rápida, resulto que hermione no era la única que cogia apuntes en historia de la magia, picasso también, aunque los amigos se lo tomaron con humor y dijeron que se cansaría en pociones resulto ser también muy malo y que también que Snape no se entero de los del tren por que se comporto simpático y no le ataco cuando se equivoco, su poción en vez de un color tener un color rojizo como la de Hermione tenia un color barro. El viernes por la mañana el tablón de anuncios había un cuadro de enfrentamientos

**Grupo 1ªGrupo 2ª**

1. Picasso vs neville1. Hermione vs colin

2. Harry vs Ron2. Ginny vs pavarati

-menudos enfrentamientos en el grupo 1ª ¿no?-dijo picasso bromeando-podrían haber equilibrado los grupos ¿no, bueno si ganamos yo y Hermione iremos los mejores aunque es una lastima que harry no vaya a ir ¿no?

-nadie a dicho que no-dijo harry – pobre colin ¿no?

-esta noche lo veremos-dijo hermione zanjando la cuestion-

Por fin llego la noche el primer enfrentamiento fue hermione contra colin el pobre colin acabo con una crisis nerviosa, la segunda Ginny sudo para ganarle a pavarati q se hizo un lió con los conjuros, luego Harry gane a Ron comn mucha facilidad y picasso no tuvo mas que hacer un conjuro escudo al pretificus totalus de neville y acabo luego hermione venció con un piernas gelatina y un impedimenta a Ginny y por fin el picasso vs Harry conmezo

-un momento-dijo picasso con una mano levantado-profesora vale las maldiciones imperdonables-

-quieres hacer una demostración con potter –dijo enfadada mcgonagall-inténtelo fuera de estas clasificatorias con los slytherin,que no están prohibidas por que creen que nadie podrá hacerlas

-vale-dijo picasso-

-conmezar-chillo mcgonagall

-¡rictusempra!-chillo harry

-¡portego!-conjuro picasso y el conjuro reboto a harry haciendolo caer al suelo pero sin evidentes consecuencias

-¡Temorus maximus!-chillo picasso y un dementor salio de la punta de su varita

-¡expecto patronus! Chillo harry y un ciervo ahuyento al dementor

-Estaba probandote-dijo picasso- empezamos lo serio

-¡expelliermus!-chillo harry

-¡Finito incantament!-chillo picasso y el encantamiento de harry desaparecio del aire-ahora me toca a mi¡desmaius!

En el encantamiento golpeo a harry aturdiendolo

-¡diffindo,¡diffindo!-los conjuros rasgaron la tela y dejaron a harry desnudo la chicas reian y harry cada vez se ponia mas rojo

-Y aquí se acaba-dijo picaso amenazando mientras harry no se atrevía a mover las manos-¡desmaius!-el conjuro hizo caer a harry al suelo y picasso se proclamo campeón de ese grupo

-bueno harry ha ganado el mejor ¿no?-dijo picasso tendiéndole la mano al chico-no me tengas rencor por lo del dementor

-tranquilo-dijo harry levantándose- estoy ya acostumbrado a tratar con ellos

Esa noche, todos se fueron a dormir muy tarde después de anunciar en la sala común que habían ganado. A la mañana los tres amigos bajaron a desayunar donde ya estaba picasso hablando con un grupo de chicas de tercero que lo idolatraban.

-Es simpático-replico ron-pero tiene un toque chulo que…

-Lo hace irresistible-sonó una voz dulce detrás de ellos

-¡violeta!-exclamo harry al ver a su prima-hola, oye ¿Quién son los campeones de slytherin?

-Para variar-dijo con un tono reprochador-yo y draco malfoy, como le odio, hora se a puesto gallito por que dice que me gusta picasso.

-algo de razón tiene-dijo ron es tono bromista-¿no?

-y que si lo tiene sigo siendo odioso-

-yo creo que no es solo ella la que se a encaprichado-dijo harry haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia hermione que se había quedado embobada en picasso que venia hacia ellos.

Los tres chicos rompieron en risas mientras hermione los miraba con incredulidad y les decía "¿Qué?", ese dia paso demostrando una vez mas que picasso llevaba a las chicas locas y mas después de la demostración de la anterior noche, una chica de tercero se atrevió a decirle que casi se desmaya cuando el la había mirado , picasso le contesto que como siguiera así lo iba a pasar mal con los chicos. Aquella noche en la sala común no estaban los tres amigos juntos como siempre, estab en una esquina Hermione y Picasso hablando muy juntos, tanto que los dos estaban sentados en la misma butaca, ron jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Neville, y harry y ginny estaban sentado a lado de la ventana abrazados y contemplando la noche estrellada de octubre.

-¿Por que decidiste venir aquí?-dijo de repente Hermione-no entiendo teniendo dumstrang con muy buenas artes oscuras eliges hogwarts que solo tiene un defensa

-me dijeron que habia chicas guapas-dijo Picasso zanjando la cuestion-

-la chica de tercero, un poco tonta ¿no?-dijo Hermione cambiando de tema al ver que Picasso se sentía incomodo con la otra conversación-

-Bueno yo soy así desmayo a la gente la que miro-dijo picasso moviendo el pelo chulamente-los filtros amorosos no fueron hechos para que yo los utilice

-nos vamos aun sitio mas tranquilo-se atavió a decir Picasso después de una larga pausa-

-no podemos salir de la sala común-replico Hermione-

Pues vamos a tu habitación-dijo picasso-¿no?-

-Vale…espera-dijo Hermione al ver que se levantaba-antes… ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-creía que no me lo ibas pedir nunca-dijo Picasso chulamente-pues claro-y le planato un beso en los labios que Hermione no esperaba pero que disfruto mucho

Mientras en la otra parte de la sala común Harry y Ginny estaban muy asalmerados pero se sobresaltaron al ver pasar a picasso cogido de la mano de Hermione hacia a la habitación de ella, picasso se limito a guiñarle un ojo a Harry , ante su cara de incredulidad. A la mañana siguiente picasso se acerco a hermione:

-hazme un favor guapa-susurro picasso cogiendo a hermione del brazo-deja lo nuestro en secreto

-¿Por qué?-dijo hermione indignada

-es por Harry-dijo mirando al muchacho que entraba la gran comedor-el otro dia lo humille y no quiero que se crea que saliendo contigo quiero quitarle sitio importante en muchas cosas…sobra con ser mejor que el en los duelos, por favor no le digas nada hasta que se olvide un poco ¿vale?

Hermione siguió hacía el gran comedor y cuando llego al gran comedor se sentó enfrente de sus amigos dando un suspiro

-Sabes ron se de alguien que ayer se lo paso muy bien-dijo harry entre risas-

-¿Quién Harry? ¿ nuestros amigos picasso y Hermione?-se burlo

-no-dijo indignada Hermione-fueron tu hermana y harry yo oí gemidos en la habitaciond e las de 6ª curso

Ron puso cara de enfado y pero no respondió por si le daban otro golpe bajo

-por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a picasso?-dijo Hermione –

Yo lo he visto-dijo una voz entrecortada detrás de ellos-iba hacia el lago

-¿si ginny? tu té fijas mucho -dijo hermione –

-no, lo que pasa es que me asome ala ventana de mi habitación y lo vi andar hacia el lago-se defendió ginny

"No puedo ir al lago por que creerían de verdad que estoy saliendo con el y picasso se cabrearía"-pensó Hermione(ilusa si hubieras ido q sorpresa te buieras llevao)

Mientras tanto en el lago violeta estaba sentada mirando el agua cuando alguien le toco por detrás y se sobresalto

-hola guapa-dijo picasso

-llegas tarde-dijo enfadada

-lo siento-dijo picasso de manera chula-anda no me abrumes

-por se tu te perdono-dijo violeta – pero voy a tener que castigarte

-si,¿Cómo?-dijo picasso chulamente y abrazándola

Así-dijo violeta mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios -

Violeta esperaba que picasso la correspondía lo esperaba muy nerviosa por que aunque había estado antes enamoradazo como con de el. El la hizo sufrir sin devolvérselo pero después de lo que a ella le parece una eternidad, no quiera soltarse quería estar así toda la vida, se sentía segura, se sentía bien ,pero picasso la dejo de besar se solto de sus brazos :

-te tengo que pedir algo-dijo picasso serio-no le cuento lo nuestro a nadie, ni a tus mejores amigas ¿vale?

-Vale, pero…-picasso no la dejo terminar y le planto un beso mas apasionado que el anterior

-Ryddle ¿Qué te crees que haces?

**Quien sera? quien los abra interrumpió?hermione?harry? ron?ginny?draco?un profesor?jajajaja**

**Manda rewies por favor **

**Asta el siguiente viernes**

**Post scriptum: si quereis leer un libro muy bueno (no tanto como el de harry)el d el código da vinci, una maquina.**

**Violeta Quero el nuevo capitulo de tu historia ya!**


End file.
